Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories and KH2
by Yuna421
Summary: While you read about the characters in my major story coming up, Please enjoy the great summaries of the characters in my story!


My Kingdom Hearts 2 Favorites' Summaries

_Age__: 15  
__Homeworld__: Destiny Islands  
__Weapon__: Keyblade_

Kairi was, for the most part, helpless during her last adventure, as her heart was sleeping inside Sora's until he found her at long last in Hollow Bastion. After a brief stay in Traverse Town and a few meaningful words exchanged with Sora, Kairi was suddenly thrust back to her homeworld after Kingdom Hearts was closed. As the world borders separated, Sora promised her that he would come back to her, before letting go of her hand as the Destiny Islands reformed around her.

One year later, Kairi stands atop a hill on the residential island of her homeworld, watching the children's island and worrying about her lost friends. However, she can only see and remember Riku clearly in her mind's eye--but she has an odd feeling there was one other boy she's forgotten, one who used to play with her and Riku all the time. Her friends don't believe her, having no recollection of any other playmate, but Kairi is determined to remember his name and face...she won't go back to the children's island until she can recall his voice.

_Age__: 15(physically)  
__Homeworld__: None_

Namine is a delicate young woman, quiet and painfully shy. She resided in Castle Oblivion under the watchful eye of the Organization, unwillingly playing a pawn in their plans to manipulate the forces of light. However, after rearranging Sora's memories so she would replace Kairi in his mind, Sora's forgiveness and her own conscience (as well as prompting from Axel) drove her to tell him the truth and put his memories back in order. Now, she watches over Sora as he sleeps, restoring his lost memories a little at a time. She uses her sketchbook to draw over the links of his memories.

Why is it that Namine can so easily replace Kairi in Sora's heart? Moreover, what does she mean when she says she is "Kairi's shadow"...?

**VI - Zexion**

_"The Cloaked Schemer"_

_Formerly__: Ienzo  
__Weapon/Element__: Has a weapon, but it has not been revealed_

Zexion is the second-youngest member of the Organization, next to Roxas. Despite being so low in the ranks, he is quite possibly one of the more intelligent and deadly of its members. He has an uncanny sense of the darkness, being able to manipulate it to his will and use it as a cloak and disguise against his enemies. He does not like to dirty his hands, relying on his wits and abilities to rid himself of opponents by using their own devices against them. He sought the same end as Lexaeus, leading Riku into a manifestation of Destiny Islands in an attempt to psychologically destroy him to take control of his power. Zexion has a weapon, but no one has ever seen or spoken of it, and great lengths have been taken to destroy any traces of it--even his gravestone in the World that Never Was is smashed to pieces, forever unrecognizable

**VIII - Axel**

_"The Flurry of  
Dancing Flames"_

_Weapon/Element__: Chakrams/fire  
__Nobodies__: Assassin _

Axel is the Organization's one "odd duck"--he is a devious, cunning sort who never quite lets on to what side he is with. He is a vicious fighter, using his flaming chakrams and complete control over the element of fire to bring down his enemies. He is the only member from Castle Oblivion who survived after the appearance of Sora and Riku. Thought to be a member of Marluxia's conspiracy to conquer Organization XIII, Axel's betrayals on both sides of the plot led to the deaths of other members and the furthering of his own hidden plans.

Axel's motives become apparent as the story unfolds, and they center around an unlikely occurence within the Organization's ranks: the forming of a close friendship. Roxas, number XIII, and Axel became best friends during their time as members. Roxas' betrayal of the Organization, while expected, threw Axel into a frenzy that would last until his downfall. Desperate to bring his friend back to the Order, Axel infiltrated DiZ's digital Twilight Town to attempt to get Roxas to cooperate with him--but to his disappointment and anger, his best friend had no memory of him. Axel's pursuit becomes even more dogged as the plot thickens, and he will use any means to achieve his ultimate end...to bring Roxas back to safety. Axel loses his ranking as a member at an unknown point, but it can be inferred it was soon after the disasters at Castle Oblivion, and is a wanted man from then on.

**XI - Marluxia**

_"The Graceful Assassin"_

_Weapon/Element__: Scythe/earth_

Marluxia, the lord of Castle Oblivion, has a cold and inherently devious personality that serves him well in his masked plan to overtake the Organization for his own profit. His battle skills are impressive, one of the more powerful of the Order, and he can summon crescent waves of flower petals that slice through his enemies (in a manner reminiscent of Byakuya Kuchiki, of the anime Bleach). He conspired with Larxene, Axel, and Vexen to attempt to take control of Sora, and thus control the Organization. His plot to use Namine to manipulate Sora failed miserably when Axel set the young witch free, and his plans quickly went to pieces.

**XII - Larxene**

_"The Savage Nymph"_

_Weapon/Element__: Daggers/thunder_

Larxene, the only female member of the Organization, holds her own among the men by displaying her savage and sadistic nature. She is quite possibly one of the coldest, unfeeling members, torturing her opponents to their limits. She seems to get along well with Axel. She uses her deadly knives, lightning, and her impressive agility to take the upper hand in battle. She was one of Marluxia's closest conspirators, and her rage only rises when Axel betrays the two of them. She takes particular pleasure in mentally and physically abusing Namine, calling her a "witch". She did not survive Castle Oblivion.

**XIII - Roxas**

_"The Key of Destiny"_

_Formerly__: Sora  
__Weapon/Element__: Two Keyblades (Oathkeeper/Oblivion)/light  
__Nobodies__: Samurai _

Roxas is the exception to the rule among all the other Nobodies--his former self lived on after losing his heart to the darkness. Because of this, Roxas retains no memories whatsoever of "being" Sora, mainly because of the circumstances in which he was born. When Sora used the dark Keyblade to strike his own heart and free Kairi's heart from within it, he also sacrificed his own and fell into darkness. As all Nobodies are created, Roxas was born of the empty shell Sora's heart left behind and appeared soon afterward in Twilight Town. However, Kairi's light revived Sora, so Roxas still technically still "has a place", and all the memories of having a heart that should have passed to him stayed with his living counterpart.

Roxas was found by Xemnas in Twilight Town shortly after his birth and was given his name, an anagram of Sora combined with an X. He joined the Organization as "the Key of Destiny", his ability to use the Keyblade being a huge asset to the group, as they wouldn't have to bother manipulating Sora to fill Kingdom Hearts. Soon after his induction, he became best friends with number VIII, Axel. However, as the Organization was unwilling to give him answers he needed (like why he could use the Keyblade, why he thought he could still "feel" even though Nobodies have no emotions), for fear that he'd leave in search of his other self if he knew, Roxas deserted of his own volition. Soon after, he was confronted by Riku, who believed by fighting Roxas, Sora's sleeping memories would finally awaken. Roxas triumphed at first, but after Riku absorbed himself in his own darkness and took on Xehanort's form, Roxas was subdued and dragged into Twilight Town to DiZ.

These are my favorites of Kingdom Hearts 2. And here is some more:

**SORA**

_Age__: 15  
__Homeworld__: Destiny Islands  
__Weapon__: The Keyblade_

Sora is a young man who once saved the Universe from everlasting darkness, when he sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts. Cheerful, naive, but undeniably strong-willed, he travels the worlds with companions Donald and Goofy in a never-ceasing search for the Door to the Light.

Sora holds his two best friends, Riku and Kairi, very close to his heart, and will stop at nothing to find a way for all three of them to be together again. However, he was forced to close the doors of Kingdom Hearts with Riku trapped inside, comforted only by Mickey's words: "There will always be a door to the light." Soon after, as the lost worlds reappeared and the light returned, Sora was separated from Kairi, but not without a promise that he would find a way to come back to her. Now, almost one year later, he resolves to find Riku and return to Kairi, who waits on the Destiny Islands.

Sora comes to realize that he has spent the entire last year sleeping in a strange pod device, and cannot seem to recall how he got there or why. He emerges into the world of Twilight Town, which tugs at a familiar memory, though he is sure he's never been there before. After meeting with King Mickey's former teacher, Yen Sid, Sora sets out to continue his search for his friends with a new outfit and renewed heart. However, will the appearance of strange new enemies called Nobodies and the treacherous Organization XIII hinder the young Keyblade Master? What's more, who is this person called...Roxas?

**RIKU**

_Age__: 16  
__Homeworld__: Destiny Islands  
__Weapon__: Soul Eater/Way to Dawn (Keyblade)_

One year ago, Riku chose to remain in the realm of darkness to aid Sora in saving the worlds from eternal darkness. A victim of manipulation in the past, Riku has lost a bit of the cockiness he held when he was a carefree young man on the Destiny Islands. Influenced, used as a puppet, and then finally tossed away by Ansem, the seeker of darkness, Riku's body and heart ended up re-meeting on the other side of the door to Darkness, within Kingdom Hearts. After briefly exposing some light in him when he worried about his best friends Sora and Kairi, he met King Mickey, and together they set out to find a way out of the realm of darkness and back to their friends.

Riku escaped Kingdom Hearts via a corridor of darkness that the Heartless often used, and ended up in the lowest basement of Castle Oblivion. Working his way up, he was haunted by the shadow of Ansem in his heart and pursued by the rogue Organization, battling Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. However, his journey was not without friends: DiZ, a mysterious entity shrouded in red, aided him along his way, and eventually King Mickey found his way back to his young friend.

Riku happened to meet Namine on his travels, and in the process stumbled upon Sora sleeping in his memory pod. Resolving to defeat the darkness inside him once and for all, Riku denied Namine's offer to place a lock on his heart and set out to blot out the last shadow of his possessor within him. After he subdued Ansem a final time, Riku and Mickey left the castle to travel the "road to dawn". Riku has not been seen since this time, and it is Sora's goal to reunite with his best friend and bring him back to the Destiny Islands.

And these are all my faves! Hope you like the "biographies" on them!

Sincerely,

Morgan Evans


End file.
